


Living Expenses

by KobayashiHatori



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, flatmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobayashiHatori/pseuds/KobayashiHatori
Summary: :PROMPT: You throw your rent bill across the room in frustration, and it lands under your bed. A few seconds later, a claw pushes the bill back out with a wad of cash.





	Living Expenses

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovelys Ishxallxgood and Critters (from the Hannibal Discord server) for Betaing this little story  
> (it was my fist time being betaed so thorougly. It was terrifying, but still very gratifying. Thank you so much guys)

After a few months living in New Orleans, Will was having a terrible day. On top of being unable to sleep lately due to terrible nightmares about a stang man, he’d been “let go” of another job. His coworkers thought of him as awkward at best and clients almost literally ran away from him.   
  
He couldn’t blame them really, but he still needed the money. The bills were piling up, he still hadn’t saved enough to apply for the police academy and his rent was due soon. He wasn’t even sure what day it was anymore.

  
He spotted another bill waiting for him on the floor as soon as he stepped into his apartment, he slumped his shoulders and sighed before picking it up.  Checking the sender, he tossed it across the room where it disappeared beneath the bed.   
  
What was he going to do now? He had no job, no money and was about to be kicked out of his apartment.   
  
He ran a hand across his face and caught something moving out of the corner of his eye. Following the movement, he saw a black hand-like claw push the bill back out from under the bed. A bundle of cash on top of it.

 

Will froze on the spot, closed his eyes and refused to look in the direction of his bed. Instead, he walked out the door and to the nearest bar.

 

After several shots of well needed liquid courage. Will headed back home.

He went inside slowly, expecting to see the stag man.

 

The place was empty, the only proof that the incident had actually happened, was that the cash was still there, on top of the bill. 

 

Hesitating, he walked slowly towards it.He bent down to check under the bed, half expecting the hand to dart out and grab him by the wrist.  But nothing happened.He took the money and backed away as fast as he could.

 

Will’s mind was buzzing with a weird combination of incoherent ranting and white noise. On one hand he had rent money, so he only had to find a new job to cover for the rest of his living expenses. On the other hand he was going crazy. 

 

He was hallucinating a stag man as his room mate!? And how come after all this time this was the first time  _ IT _ decided to pay its share of the rent? How long had it been haunting Will’s nightmares!? How long had it been living under his roof? Under his bed, for Christ sake!!

 

If this hallucination was real, he might as well take advantage.  Next thing he knew, he was tossing bills under the bed. Some were tossed back at him ignored. The electric bill, gas, water, evidently the stag man didn’t feel responsible for those, but to his surprise, things like the internet and Netflix came back with their respective payment.

 

A few days later, Will came across a new profile on his Netflix account named Wendi.

**Author's Note:**

> my only doubt would be the ending... I feel like it's a little weak.
> 
> Let me know on the comments what you think.


End file.
